


Character Biography: Presa

by Taleslations



Series: Tales of Xillia Character Bios [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Character Biography, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: A biography of Presa the Spellmistress.





	Character Biography: Presa

**Full name:** Jill Lewin  
**Year of birth:** Trames 2271  
**Place of birth:** Auj Oule  
**Age:** 22  
**Height:** 168 cm / 5'6"  
**Family:** Sevlan Lewin + unnamed mother (fate unknown)

### Childhood

Presa, called Jill when she was born, was the daughter of an archaeologist and his wife. Because of her father’s line of work, the family spent a lot of time on the road, going from ruin to ruin in Auj Oule. They lived in a tent or inns depending on where they were. [2]

Her family was really close-knit, but because they were constantly moving around, she did not have any friends. Instead, she quickly develop an interest for books and stories, and spent her days reading. Her father was proud of her intellectual curiosity and gave her all sorts of books. [2]

One day, her parents left to do some work, and were absent for two weeks. Their absence was not really unusual, and during those times she would read books in her room or visit the seahaven while waiting for them. However, that time, on the day of her sixteenth birthday, Auj Oule soldiers came to her room and arrested her on suspicion of treason. [2]

### The Rats

She was brought to Kanbalar, where she was roughly interrogated. During the interrogation, she learned that her father was actually from Rashugal and that he was a spy. His archaeologist cover enabled him to travel all accross Auj Oule. She learned that her parents knew on the day they left that their cover had been blown, and she believed that they had abandoned her. Her innocence was quickly established and she was then released. [2][3]

Having lost everything and feeling betrayed by her parents, her only thought was to take revenge on them. However, she had no means to do so, and nowhere to go. She was then found by a member of the Aktau tribe, who told her that she could find work with her pretty face. She knew that the offer seemed shady, but she nevertheless decided to accept it. She was taken to the Aktau’s intelligence group’s hideout. [3]

There, she was integrated to the “Rats,” a special group made of spies who often seduce their targets to gain information. She adopted the codename “Mink” and it took her one year to perfect her acting. She considered becoming a spy for Auj Oule as the perfect revenge against her parents. [3]

She was assigned a mission in Fennmont when she was around seventeen. [3]

### Love and Betrayal

In Fennmont, she worked as a receptionist in Talim Medical School as her cover. For one year, she seduced various men and successfully got information out of them. [4]

One day, while she was following Dr Haus in town, her hair got caught into the coat of a passerby, who skillfully untangled it – that was her first encounter with Alvin. [4]

She later learned that he often visited the hospital, and she checked his name and his profession on the reception papers. At the time, Alvin was acting as a soldier from the Rashugal army’s intelligence division, which made him a choice source of information for her, and so she approached him and it did not take long for them to start sleeping together. She eventually started falling in love with him. [5]

The more time she spent with him, the more painful it became for her to keep concealing her identity. She started to fantasize about scenarios in which she would tell him everything and they would be together in Auj Oule. However, she also knew telling him was dangerous. [6][7]

On her birthday, she could not hold it in anymore, and told him everything. He listened to her without a word, then, when she was done, went to take a shower. As he was taking a long time, she went to check on him, but there was no one in the bathroom. She realized that he had betrayed her and tried to flee, but she was caught by Rashugal soldiers. [8]

She was badly tortured, but she took advantage of a guard’s compassion to escape, and she embarked on a harsh journey back to Kanbalar. Because of her betrayal, all the women in her unit had been caught and killed, and this earned her the Rats’ animosity. To avoid death by their hands, she asked to be sent back to Fennmont to make up for her mistake. [8]

### The Chimeriad

Back in Fennmont, she put everything into her mission and tricked countless nobles and soldiers into giving her classified information. She also picked up Agria, then named Nadia, from the street and they worked together to get info from the government and the army. [8]

Over time, her achievements were brought to King Gaius’ attention, and he welcomed her in his personal guard, giving her the name “Presa.” As a member of the Chimeriad, Presa could finally stop fearing for her life everyday, and found a peaceful place in a group where she belonged for the first time. However, she still missed Alvin. [8]

### Alvin Again

Three years later, she returned to Fennmont to get the Lance of Kresnik. When she met Alvin again over the course of the game, she swore to herself never to open her heart again, and she pretended that his presence had no effect on her. Below the surface, anger toward him and feelings of betrayal came back to her, as well as longing. [9]

After the events in Hamil, Presa found Alvin and nursed him back to health. Since he was lost with no purpose, she proposed that he joined them in their mission to prevent the party from reaching the Temporal Crossroads. However, she knew that Alvin’s place was by the party’s side, and though disappointed, she was not surprised when he joined them at the top of the Nia Khera Hallowmont. [10]

She and Agria fought the party, but the ground under their feet crumbled and they fell to their death. In her last moments, Presa told Alvin that she had been happy when they were together, and urged him to realize that he had a place of his own within the party. After the last battle with Gaius, Alvin built her and Agria a grave at the base of the Hallowmont. [10]

### Trivia

  * Her Chimeriad title is "Presa the Spellmistress." She represents the fang of the Chimera.
  * She was born in Pluvia Rubra and her name is derived from the saint of that week, Julia. [5]
  * The Rats wanted her because she had Rashugal features, no family and nowhere to go. [3]
  * The Rats’ codenames come from animals: Mink, Lynx, Cat (Katte in the localization) etc. [3]
  * The name of the group “Rats” is “Garbage” in the Japanese version.
  * Most of the Rats’ members joined the group to feed their families. Many of them placed their hopes in Gaius’ reform of the country. [3]
  * One of the Rats who came with her in Fennmont, Lynx, tried to warn her against falling in love with Alvin. [6]
  * Alvin reminded her of her father. [4]
  * Agria often makes fun of her lingering feelings for Alvin, but she’s also quite protective of her. [10]
  * She gives Gaius fashion advice. [11]
  * She often went out to have a drink with Jiao. [12]
  * Her ‘tail’ is a weapon that moves thanks to a spirit arte. [13]
  * She dresses lightly to strengthen her spells. [9]
  * She used to be a swordfighter, but the torture she went through and the harsh conditions of her travel back to Kanbalar rendered her unable to use a sword anymore. When she went back to Fennmont, she trained hard to become a spellcaster. [8]



**Author's Note:**

>  **References**  
>  [1] ToX Perfect Guide, p.574  
> [2] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.199  
> [3] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.200  
> [4] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.201  
> [5] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.202  
> [6] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.203  
> [7] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.204  
> [8] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.205  
> [9] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.77  
> [10] Alvin Chronicle, ch.2-3  
> [11] ToX Drama CD CM85, track 1  
> [12] ToX Sub Event “Jiao’s Demise”  
> [13] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.87


End file.
